Sólo cuando me gane
by Terume
Summary: Yuri Plizetski está molesto con Viktor, porque le abandonó, porque nunca le correspondió y se fue con otro. Ahora, él le demostraría la mala elección que hizo, su error. Y que él jamás permitirá que Nikiforv cumpla su meta con Katsuki y esos tontos anillos. La única forma en la que lo logren, será si Yuuri le gana a su contra parte rusa y éste no se lo permitirá, tan fácil.


Sólo cuando me gane

Lo conocía, él mejor que nadie en ese lugar, era su entrenador, su amigo aunque el mayor no lo supiera, confiaba en él tanto como en su abuelo, y aunque se negara con toda su fuerza, sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes y se terminó enamorando del rey del hielo, de sus ojos cielo, de su personalidad torpe e infantil, de sus palabras, su voz, sus sentimientos y todo lo que hacía a Viktor, Viktor. O Vitya como le llamaba el menor cuando estaban a solas y en confianza en algún café o en la casa del mayor.

Todo era perfecto, Yuri aunque no quisiera le coqueteaba al ruso mayor, siempre buscaba enojarlo o pelear con él para que le mirara. El rubio era muy posesivo y quería a Nikiforov sólo para él, porque sólo él lo conocía bien, sólo Yuri Plizetski había visto llorar al mejor patinador, al penta campeón, al hermoso e invencible Viktor Nikiforov. Sólo él conocía sus debilidades, sus gustos, sólo el tigre ruso era merecedor de aquel premio porque lo conocía de arriba abajo.

Pero nunca pasó nada entre ellos, Vitya se caracterizaba por ser un idiota que no se percata de las cosas, o eso es lo que Yuri creía. Porque Viktor sí se fijaba en las cosas y no era tan estúpido como aparentaba, pero se interesaba por las cosas que a él le gustaban, y su pequeño alumno adicto al animal print, no era algo que le interesaba, así que, a pesar de que notaba sus coqueteos, nunca los correspondió. Porque no le interesaba, porque era menor, porque sólo era un niño y le faltaba mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los años pasaron, Yuri seguía enamorado hasta las cuchillas de Viktos, pero éste no lo tomaba en cuenta, lo ignoraba, o lo trataba como a un niño. El rubio estaba empeñado en demostrarle que era más que un chiquillo, pero alguien llegó de golpe a los ojos del peliplata. Un gorrrrdo sin gracia, patético, cegatón e inútil cerdo que ni sabía patinar bien, eso puso en rabia al hada rusa. Más cuando vio que Viktor ¡Se había ido a japón para buscarlo! La sangre le hirvió al pequeño ruso, sus puños se apretaron y sus nudillos perdieron color. Ese viejo lo había abandonado por un cuatro ojos ¡Que ni siquiera conocía! Pero no lo dejaría ir tan rápido, iría a buscar a su amor de hielo a Japón y lo traería de vuelta a Rusio aunque le costara el regaño de Yakov…

Pero no lo logró, Yuri, ahora nombrado "Yurio" algo que en verdad odiaba, perdió por los puercos encantos de ese tal Katsuki Yuuri, el idiota que se le restregó a Viktor en la fiesta, el gordo ese que de alguna forma logró recuperar su peso con la ayuda del mayor. El rubio estaba indignado y se devolvió a Rusia sin mirar atrás.

Desde ahora y tras soltar una sola lágrima al salir de Hasetsu, Viktor Nikiforov estaba MUERTO para Yuri, lo olvidaría, le dedicaría todo su odio y molestia y le demostraría al viejo que ÉL era el mejor. O eso fue lo que intentó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaban las competencias y el Yuuri japonés iba ganando cada competencia que se le pasaba por delante a pesar de sus fallos (patéticos fallos según el rubio), pero cuando les tocara juntos, dejaría en claro con su nuevo programa, que él, Yuri "patea traseros" Plizetski era el único digno de ganar y que Viktor perdió su mejor oportunidad por nunca tomarlo en cuenta.

En las competencias él y Katsuki fueron los ganadores de todo hasta el Gran Prix Final en Barcelona. Era el momento final y decisivo, Yuri pondría y daría todo sobre la pista. Atrás quedó ese Ágape secretamente dedicado al ruso mayor, los coqueteos, la peleas juguetonas entre ellos. Éste era el momento de la verdad y nada le haría caer.

-¿Están usando anillos?

-Sip, y son a juego

¿Q-Qué, anillos?... Yuri levantó la vista fijándose en que, efectivamente, un par de anillos dorados decoraba el dedo de compromiso de cada uno. Se fue a negro y al minuto volvió soltando algún insulto clásico de él. Por fuera se veía normal, pero por dentro, el frágil corazón del pequeño gatito ruso se había destrozado como el vidrio, su garganta le apretaba y estaba amarga, le sorprendía que su voz no temblara. Estaba seguro de que Vit… Viktor, lo había hecho a propósito.

La cena terminó y cuando volvieron a sus habitaciones, Yuri se lanzó a su cama, no quería llorar pero era imposible evitarlo más. Lloró, lloró lo que no había llorado en todo ese año, lloró sus emociones, se dejó ser débil sólo por esa noche, lloró con tristeza, amargura y finalmente, lloró de rabia e impotencia.

-Viktor Nikiforov, Jamás cumplirás tu suelo con Katsuki, yo me encargaré de eso personalmente, te acordarás de mí quieras o no. Conozco, a ti y tus intenciones. Y NO dejaré que te cases con él. Tú hiciste miserable mi vida, yo haré miserable la tuya.

Cogió la última medalla de oro recientemente ganada y la miró con malicia y dolor.

-Te casarás con el cerdo, pero sólo cuando me gane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día del GPF llegó, toda la ira y dolor y orgullo del delgado y fino cuerpo de Plizetski fluía y era lo que le daba fuerzas para ganar e impedir esa estúpida boda.

Cuando fue su turno, divisó a Viktor a lo lejos, mirándole. ¿Ahora se interesaba por él? JÁ, ni que fuera su padre… Nikiforov sabía bien lo que había hecho abandonado al ruso menor y quería ver su progreso. Pero no creyó que el tigre de Rusia en verdad estuviera tan dolido por el abandono, pero el peliplata nunca le dio alas, así que no sentía culpa.

El rubio entró a la pista, se paseó frente a los espectadores, y quedó de frente a Viktor con mirada desafiante. No dejaría ganar a Katsuki, cuando volviera a patinar el mayor, no se lo dejaría tan fácil, procuraría como base llegar a segundo, pero su meta era el primer lugar.

-Sólo cuando me gane.

Sentenció, el peliplata lo leyó, pero crédulo, no creyó que ganaría. Estaba muy confiado en su Yuuri y no había visto todo lo que avanzó el ruso desde la última vez hasta ahora. Menos cuando era llevado por tan fuertes sentimientos.

La rutina del hada rusa empezó, era tan grácil y bello, pero las alas del Ágape que alguna vez tuvo ya estaban muertas y negras. Y ese dolor e ira de sueños arrebatados le daban la fuerza necesaria para seguir y ganar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuánto llevaba? La canción parecía no querer terminar, se cayó, y feo, pero sus saltos con los brazos arriba le aseguraban una puntuación más que perfecta. Necesitaba que terminara la canción. Y como un milagro lo hizo, justo antes de que flaqueara. Su respiración estaba agitada, se derrumbó unos segundos y se recobró, pero las lágrimas picaban y salieron como torrente de sus ojos cayendo a la pista…

Había ganado, Yuri Plizetski era el ganador del GPF de Barcelona, le había demostrado a todos que el tigre de Rusia era el mejor y de los más fuertes. En el podio y toda la ceremonia, se hizo el bueno y amable como lo había hecho todo ese tiempo hasta que salieron de vuelta al hotel donde encontró a Viktor en el patio cerca de la piscina.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero que cara tan miserable tienes.

-Mh? Ah! Yurio, no te había visto.

-¡Que no me digas Yurio viejo!

-¿Vienes a restregarme tu medalla en la cara? Debes saber que no me molesta, es más. Me alegro que hayas ganado en tu primera GPF

Yuri le miró arqueando una ceja

-Sí claro, te alegra. No soy estúpido Viktor, te conozco más de lo que crees. Estarás feliz por tu ex-alumno. Pero me odias porque impedí tu patética boda con el cerdo cuatro ojos.

-No te odio, eso sería inmaduro de mi parte, pero no dejaré que ganes la siguiente ocasión, Katsuki es bueno, tiene potencial y será un difícil rival para ti.

-No me subestimes Nikifor!

Dijo molesto y acercándose al mencionado quedando muy cerca, por el borde de la piscina, odiaba tener que mirarlo hacia arriba.

-YO soy mejor que ese amante tuyo, debiste quedarte conmigo, entrenarme. Pero decidiste perderte con él. Ahora estoy más seguro de que el gran Viktor Nikiforov está muerto, en especial para mí.

-Tu amor por mí llegó demasiado lejos. Fuiste muy ingenuo.

-Ya no te amo. Sí, fui ingenuo pero no podía vitarlo. Ahora todo cambió y lo único que siento por ti es odio y decepción por abandonarme, por tus falsas promesas y porque yo nunca te importé, sólo estuviste buscando un juguete nuevo para reemplazarme.

-. . .

-Con eso me basta. Y ya lo sabes. Te haré la visa imposible siempre. Y nos te casarás hasta que ese cerdo inútil me gane. Haré de tu promesa un martirio, a ver cuánto vale tu palabra.

Viktor siempre olvidaba o rompía las promesas con otros, si rompía esta, aunque fuera tonta. Ambos sabían cuanto pesaría y cómo se sentiría ganar. Así que ambos aceptaron.

-Ve a dormir.

-No me digas que hacer viejo. Y por cierto…

Se devolvió, se puso de puntillas y le besó en la comisura del labio.

-Dasvidania

Susurró para alejarle y empujarlo hacia atrás por el pecho. Viktor perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la piscina viendo al rubio alejarse. Esa era una declaración de guerra que Yuri se aseguraría de ganar, costara lo que le costara.

 **Hace SIGLOS que no escribo un fanfic, por lo que éste, no creo que esté del todo bien. Sólo lo escribí, no lo releí una y mil veces. Así que seguramente haya varios errores y repetición de tema e ideas.**

 **Es sólo una idea vomitada en word xD Espero aun así que les guste, quiero escribir un fanfic Vikturi ruso (Viktor y Yuri P) con una idea similar pero basado en una canción. La cosa es que me llegue la inspiración de nuevo como hoy para hacer la historia entre los trabajos de la U.**

 **Es un capítulo único así que no tendrá continuación :v 3**


End file.
